


As Bright as the Sun

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is Sleepy, Honeymoon, M/M, Patrick is sweet, airplane rides, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick and David have to get up early for their honeymoon trip. David is tired, but Patrick is excited.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	As Bright as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Today's photo challenge - A sunrise.

Patrick hadn’t flown much in his life. Growing up, his vacations consisted of visiting cousins, grandparents or going to summer camp. He drove away to college and well, drove away to Schitt’s Creek. 

The idea of getting up before dawn and boarding a plane headed to Mexico for his honeymoon was pretty thrilling to him. David, on the other hand, was NOT excited about the early hour and lack of sleep. He was only moving due to the promises of a plane nap, a gooey cinnamon roll and the warm hand of his husband tugging him along through the airport.

Patrick took the window seat to watch the flight and because David preferred to lean on him anyways.

“David!! Look!! Do you see it!,” Patrick loudly whispered as he jostled David.

“WHERE’S THE BEAR!?”

“David, there’s no bear. Do you see the sunrise? Look how gorgeous it is! I’ve never seen it from a plane before.”

“Yes, honey, it’s nice. Lovely,” David said as he began to yawn and curl up again.

Patrick leaned over and gave David a kiss on the forehead and whispered, “It’s like seeing you for the first time. Bright and warm and beautiful. It’s amazing.”

David started to burrow deeper into Patrick’s side saying, “Well, that was just lovely, but Patrick, you just can’t say things like that...” with a small upturned smile.

“I can. And I will. We have the rest of our lives, husband,” said Patrick as he turned to watch more of the sunrise.


End file.
